madagascarpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Madagascar 3
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (no Brasil, Madagascar 3: Os Procurados e em Portugal, Madagáscar 3) é um filme de animação americano de 2012, o terceiro da série Madagascar, e o primeiro a ser lançado em 3-D. Produzido pela DreamWorks Animation, tem como protagonistas os heróis dos outros dois filmes, Alex, o leão, Marty, a zebra, Melman, a girafa, e Glória, o hipopótamo. Estreou dia 8 de Junho nos Estados Unidos da América, 15 de Junho no Brasil e 26 de Julho em Portugal. O filme tem três diretores: além de Eric Darnell e Tom McGrath, responsáveis pelos dois primeiros filmes, Conrad Vernon também assina a direção. Sinopse Aviso: Este artigo ou se©ção contém revelações sobre o enredo. Os amigos Alex, Marty, Gloria e Melman, depois de um longo período na África, decidem voltar para Nova Iorque, pois sentem saudades do zoológico. Para isso, eles primeiro terão que ir até Monte Carlo, onde os pinguins e os chimpanzés estão. No entanto, esse plano acabou não dando muito certo, e os animais são descobertos e perseguidos por homens do controle de animais e pela sua terrível capitã, Chantel Dubois, que, sabendo que entre os animais havia um leão, que poderia ser seu maior troféu como caçadora, não hesitaria em persegui-lo até apanhá-lo. Enquanto fogem, o grupo acaba encontrando uma carruagem de um comboio. Nela, estão um trio de animais de circo: Vitaly, um tigre russo nada amistoso, Gia, uma jaguar italiana super bondosa, e Stefano, um leão-marinho também italiano, meio atrapalhado, porém alegre e divertido. Este trio, pensando que os quatro também são animais de circo, decide ajudá-los, colocando-os na carruagem, e então conseguem fugir. No caminho, em uma conversa, Stefano, pergunta aos novos companheiros do que eles são capazes de fazer em um espetáculo circense. Então Alex, querendo impressioná-lo, inventa um monte de situações em que consegue agradar ao público (que são completamente diferentes de suas apresentações no zoológico). Marty, Gloria e Melman fazem o mesmo. Isso faz com que Stefano e Gia fiquem impressionados, mas Vitaly não confia nos quatro. Então, o leão-marinho conta aos novos amigos que estavam indo para Roma fazer um espetáculo, e depois prosseguiriam para Londres, onde, se um promotor gostasse do show, iria dar-lhes um contrato para viajarem para Nova Iorque. Agora, os quatro amigos, juntamente com os lêmures, os pinguins e os chimpanzés, terão de entrar em uma aventura cheia de perigos, paixões e muita ação, onde terão de conviver com verdadeiros artistas de circo antes de chegarem até sua tão amada cidade e seu zoológico. Além disso, também terão de provar para seus novos colegas que também sabem fazer uma boa apresentação. Contudo, ainda há um outro problema: a capitã Dubois ainda não desistiu de persegui-los, ainda mais para conseguir seu novo troféu de caça. Aviso: Terminam aqui as revelações sobre o enredo. Elenco Recepção da crítica Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted teve recepção mista por parte da crítica especializada. Com base de 26 avaliações profissionais, alcançou uma pontuação de 60% no Metacritic. Por votos dos usuários do site, atinge uma nota de 6.6, usada para avaliar a recepção do público. Trilha sonora # "New York City Surprise" # "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by Danny Jacobs # "Wannabe" by Danny Jacobs # "Game On" # "Hot in Herre" by Danny Jacobs # "We No Speak Americano" by Yolanda Be Cool # "Light the Hoop on Fire!" # "Fur Power!" # "Non, je ne regrette rien" by Frances McDormand # "Love Always Comes as a Surprise" by Peter Asher # "Rescue Stefano" # "Firework" by Katy Perry # "Afro Circus/I Like to Move It" by Chris Rock & Danny Jacobs Categoria:Madagascar 3 Categoria:Marty Categoria:Alex Categoria:Melman Categoria:Glória Categoria:Filmes de 2012 Categoria:Filme de 2012 Categoria:África Categoria:Zoológico do Central Park Categoria:Europa Categoria:Rei Julien Categoria:Maurice Categoria:Mork Categoria:Capitão Categoria:Kowalski Categoria:Recruta Categoria:Rico Categoria:Capitã Chantel Dubois Categoria:Vitaly Categoria:Gia Categoria:Stefano